Living the Life
by abz44
Summary: Edward and Bella have just found out they are having twins, while Alice is giving birth. Find out what happens to as they go through pregnancy and all of the babies firsts. All Human ExB JxA EmxR. Will have futrue Lemons
1. Chapter 1: Remembering

**Summary: This is about Edward and Bella, along with the rest of the gang, and how they deal with parenting. This will be in many POV, and hopefully take you on a journey if Edward and Bella's family as they grow up.**

**A/N: I do not own anything, that all goes to Stephenie Meyer. Also I hope you like the story please read and review. I always love reading stories about how Edward and Bella fall in love, but I also like to hear about them having children, and more than just what you get in some epilogues. Hope you enjoy it.**

**abz44**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Remembering

BPOV

"Love, time to wake up," I heard a smooth velvety voice call me from my sleep. I slowly opened my eyes to see a pair of emerald green ones staring back at me. I let a smile creep on my lips and moved up a little to taste the full waiting lips of my husband. After a few moments he pulled away with a small grin and I heard him chuckle.

"Morning," I glanced at the clock that was on the bed side table. My mood did a complete 180 when I saw what the red numbers read. I closed my eyes and opened them a few times, just to be sure I read the time right. I looked, no glared at my husband and asked, "Why, may I ask are you waking me up at 4:30 in the morning?" His body stiffened slightly knowing full well that I hated to be woken up this early on a Saturday morning, or any day of the week for that matter.

"Well," he began, "Jasper just called, Alice went into labor and wants us to come to the hospital." Edward said. Once again my mood did a 180, my anger with him forgotten as well as all of my sleepiness. I sprang out of bed and began running around our bedroom, shouting at him.

"Why, didn't you tell me that in the first place? How long ago did she call? Did her water break? Do your parents know? Has Em and Rose been called?" I kept shouting these questions at him while I tried to find something suitable to wear to the hospital. I finally made it to our huge walk in closet, courtesy of Alice, of course, when I felt two arms wrap around me.

"Clam down Love. I didn't want to shake you awake and tell you, Jasper called at 4:20, so it's only been about 10 minutes. I didn't ask him if her water broke, and yes both my parents and Emmett and Rosalie know. Get dressed and we will be at the hospital in 10 minutes." I sighed in relief; he kissed me on my cheek and went to change himself.

I fumbled around until I found a pair of jeans. I slid them on and let out a groan. I couldn't get them to zip up! "Edward!" I called, "I thought we moved all of my normal clothes out of our closet last week!?" I looked down at my belly, which used to flat and smooth, but now it was my little baby bump. That's right I was three months pregnant, and for being only in my first trimester I felt that I was huge. When my regular clothes had begun to get to tight, Edward and I packed them up and moved them to the attic, or so I thought.

Edward came back into the closet, bent down and kissed my stomach, "Sorry baby, I forgot to say good morning to you too." This is something he did every morning and night, or anytime he left me for that matter. I normally found it cute but not this morning, my pregnancy hormones were on the frits. He looked up at me and realized this, "We did Love, but you claimed wanted to keep this jeans in here because you said they still fit last week. Why don't you just up on your Chanel sweat suit?" He said this with caution, but I knew he was right. It was my idea to keep these, because they did fit just last week!

"Am I supposed to be this big already? I mean both Rose and Alice were still in their regular clothes when they were four months along! I am only three, and I am bigger than either them were! Can we have Dr. Ryan take a look at me later today at the hospital?" I pouted to him. I knew that I was over reacting, but really I was much bigger than either of them were or any other women who was in her first trimester.

Edward sighed, "I guess we could do that, but I do agree with you, you do seem farther along than three months. I'll page Colin when we get to the hospital; maybe we got the conception date wrong." I gave him a look. "What?"

"What do you mean what? I don't think we got the conception date wrong. We both know when it happened." I gave him a knowing look.

"Well, we both think we know when it happened. I am almost 100 percent sure it was after Carter's birthday celebration, but we had been trying for a good few months before hand too. Maybe it happened earlier, that could explain why you are so big. We will know later today hopefully, but now it is after 5 and Alice will freak if we don't get to the hospital soon." He gave me a quick peck on the lips, before taking my hand in his and heading down the stairs to the garage.

As we pulled out of the drive way I let my thoughts consume me. He was right; it could have been an earlier conception date. Hell, we had been trying to get pregnant for almost two years. We make the decision shortly after Carter, Rose and Emmett's son was born. I looked at the love radiating off of the both Em and Rose and wanted to feel the same things they were feeling. I remember glancing at Edward before he said, "I want one." Needless to say we began trying that night.

A few months later, I found out I was going to be getting my first book published, so we put our family on hold while I traveled the states promoting my book. Edward and I decided that it was good idea at the time. He was also busy with his job at the hospital. He had just become a resident and was working a lot of hours. We were both happy just being and aunt and uncle for that time being.

Then about eight months ago, when Alice and Jasper announced they were expecting, we started to try again. It may seem like decided to try again just because we would have been the only one in Edward's family not to be parents, but it wasn't. My book had taken off and was a huge best seller. I was now on the third installment of the series. And Edward had been a resident for a little over a year, and was finally not need 24/7 like was before. We both knew we were ready to have children.

So when we finally got pregnant, just before Christmas, Carter's birthday was November 20. We decided to tie it in with their presents as well. I still remember it like it was yesterday.

_*Flashback*_

_My entire family was sitting in the Cullen's living room, Carter had just opened his last gif, being the only grandchild/nephew he had was spoiled, it was from Edward and I, and we got him a little tike jeep, just like the one Emmett drove.. His eyes lit up and he came running over to the love seat where we sitting, he jumped into my lap and gave me a big hug and wet kiss, then the same to Edward. _

"_Thank you! Now I drive to work, jus like daddy!" We all laughed. Even though he was just a little over two he was very smart and had a wide vocabulary. _

"_You're welcome little man, Auntie Bella and I thought you might like it!" I gave Carter a kiss on the cheek and went to my purse to get the last four gifts for the couples. I handed the first one to my parents, the next the Esme and Carlisle, Edward's parents, and one to Emmett and Rosalie, and the last to Alice and Jasper. _

_My mom gave a weird look, "You two didn't need to get all of us our own gifts! You gave us one already!"_

_Esme chimed in too, "Yeah you know the rules, one gift for each person per couple, aside from Carter of course."_

"_Yes, mom we know the rules but this isn't a gift that you will want to keep once you all open them, its more of an announcement that Bella and I have, and we thought given the Christmas spirit, we would do it this way." Edward said smoothly. By now all eyes were on Edward and me. "Will you all just open the gifts, please?"_

_Slowly everyone unwrapped the boxes and opened the lid and gasped. The room was silent until Rose spoke up, "Is this what I think it is? Are you guys pregnant?!"_

_A huge smile broke across my mother Renee's face as I replied, "Yes, we are! We found out last week and decided to tell you all as an added bonus present!" Then in a matter of seconds, my mom, Esme, Alice and Rose all came and hugged me, while the men gave Edward a hand shake. _

_After some happy tears were cried by us women Alice said, "I'm really happy for you two, but couldn't you tell us with like a picture of a stork or something, I really didn't want a stick that you pied on Bella. I mean, this is just gross." Everyone joined in laughter as we cleaned up all the paper from the gifts._

_*End Flashback*_

I smiled at the memory, as we pulled into the hospital. I was glad that in a few more months I would finally be a mom. It had been a long time in the making. I was relieved though at the moment at being an aunt again. I loved Carter so much and couldn't wait to spoil my best friend's child. Alice and I had been best friends for many years, it's actually how I met Edward, he one of Alice's older brothers.

_*Flashback*_

_I moved to Forks, Washington at the start of my freshmen year in high school. Alice and I became fast friends. One day we were eating lunch we I saw him for the first time. He looked like one of those Abercrombie and Finch male models when he walked into the lunch room. His hair was a strange color almost bronze which was in a due that could only be described as sex hair. He was easily the most beautiful human I had ever laid my eyes on. My dreams were crushed when I saw a knock out strawberry blonde skip to his side and kiss him full on the mouth. Alice noticed my staring and said, "That's my other brother, Edward, and his slut of a girlfriend Tanya, their juniors, and everyone favorite couple to drool over. Do you want to meet him Bella, because I told him about you and he really wants to meet you! He said he felt left out last week when Emmett, Rose, Jasper and I were all talking about you!"_

_I blushed a deep red. Alice knew me all too well already. As I looked at the table around me I felt left out. Alice was dating a senior, Jasper who was best friends with her oldest brother Emmett who was dating Jasper's younger sister Rosalie, who was a junior. I really wanted to meet Edward, but knew that I would still feel like a fifth wheel with my friends, or now a seventh wheel in my case. Before I could answer her, she called him over. _

"_Edward, I would like you to meet Bella, Bella this is my other brother Edward." I looked up and we locked eyes, and I was lost in pool of green. I don't know how long we looked into each other's eyes before he said, "Well, it's nice to finally meet the infamous Bella Swan I have heard so much about from my friends. Looks like we will get to know each other better this weekend, I hear you are have been invited to our Friday night movie event."_

_I blushed even redder. "Yeah, I guess we will. I look forward to getting to know you better too." In more ways than one, I added in my head. He and Tanya sat with us for the remainder of lunch, when the bell rang; he leaned over and whispered in my ear._

"_I hope we get to know each other, better than Alice knows you." And with that he walked away. _

_*End Flashback*_

A month later, he broke up with Tanya, and asked me to be his girlfriend. It was a huge shock to the entire school when he did this. Well everyone but Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper. Edward and I became fast friends, and flirted non stop with each other during that month. Alice claimed it to be love at first sight, and we agreed with her. Each of us felt a strong pull to the other, something that couldn't be ignored. We have been together ever since, and the six of us the best of friends/family too.

As we walked into the waiting room I could hear Rose and Emmett having and argument.

"Emmett for the last time, I don't know which hurts more between child birth and being kicked in the groin. And no one will ever know because a man can't give birth and a woman will never have a dick!!" Rose said a little louder than she intended too.

CJ, Carter's nickname, rushed to me and I picked him and rested him on my hip. "Mommy is really mad at Daddy. She been yelling at him for long time!" I laughed, not only at what he said, but Emmett had wanted to know the same thing when Rose was giving birth to CJ.

"Glad to know some things never change with you Em. How is she doing?" Edward asked his brother.

"As far as we know she is fine. I can hear her ever once in a while shouting profanities at Jazz, but that's to be expected. How are you feeling Bells, you look huge!"

Edward, Rose and I all rolled our eyes, and I noticed CJ was trying to do it too. "She's fine Em. Bella Love, I'll go have one of the nurses page Colin to see if he can get you in while Alice is still in labor. And I should probably go check with on Jazz and see if he needs anything. Alice can't be too much a joy right now. Be back in a few." He kissed me and with that went through the doors to find Alice.

"I must say Bella, you are looking quite big for only three months, you're showing like crazy, more than Alice or I ever was." Rose pointed out, she came and took CJ from me to try and get him to sleep some more.

"I know, that's was I said to Edward this morning, and he agreed. So we are going to see if Dr. Ryan can tell why that is." As I finished and took a seat Esme and Carlisle came rushing in. Carlisle went through the same door Edward had gone through. Esme looked so excited; she was bouncing like Alice usually is.

"We aren't too late are we? I don't have my second grandbaby yet do I?"

"No, you made it. She is still in labor." Rose told her.

Carlisle peaked his head between the doors, "If you all want to come back and see her you can, she said that it was okay." We all got up and head back to Alice's room. As we walked into her room, I saw that she had a thin layer of sweat, and looked, surprisingly, giddy.

"How are you feeling Ali? You look great!" I asked her taking a spot on Edward's lap, who was seated in the chair.

"Oh, I feel great! I am so excited to finally get to see my baby! I think I will be ready for another one after. . ." she trailed off, sucked in a huge breath, and grabbed Jasper's hand and screamed. Jasper kissed her and whispered I love you's to her while she had her contraction. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME JASPER! THAT IS HOW THIS HAPPENED IN THE FIRST PLACE. I AM IN SO MUHC PAIN RIGHT NOW BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR GODDAMN COCK, YOU WILL BE LUCKY IF YOU GET A RELEASE EVER AGAIN IN YOUR LIFE!!!!" she screamed at him. Poor Jasper, who knew Alice would be some what bipolar throughout her entire pregnancy, but he continued to kiss her and tell whisper things to her until her contraction was done.

"Well, let see how far along you are Alice." Dr. Ryan came in and said. "Alice you are just five centimeters now so it will be a little while longer I'm sorry to tell you."

"Oh, that's just fine. My baby will come out when it's good and ready too. I would be fine if he decided to stay in there another 20 hours! The process of child birth is so amazing, we're enjoying every minute of it aren't we Jazz?" The look on Jasper face when Alice said 20 hours was of complete horror, but he quickly recovered and smiled nodding his head in agreement. The entire room seemed to be in a fit of trying to hold back the giggles.

"I'm glad to hear that Alice. I'll be back in another half hour to check things out. Bella, Edward, want to get that ultrasound done now?" I smiled and got up off of Edward and we made our way to another room, where I would get my ultrasound done. "You are looking quite large for just being three months Bella. When Edward told me I didn't believe him, but I do now. Let's take a peak at what's going on with your little one."

I felt cold gel being put on my stomach, and then Dr. Ryan brought the wand over and moved it over my stomach. I was quite nervous while he did this, I hoping to find out what was wrong, or just be told that I was having a huge baby.

He looked at the screen for quite a while, before smiling and looking at both Edward and me. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding, Edward did the same.

"The baby is fine then I take it Dr. Ryan?" I asked still a bit nervous.

"Bella, please call me Colin, I work with your husband and have known you both for years. And yes the _babies _are both fine." All of my nerves went away when he told me the babies were fine. _Wait, babies??!?!_

I looked over at Edward and his expression mirrored mine. "Colin, did you say _babies?_" Edward asked.

"Yes, I did. You have two healthy babies. The two of you are having twins!"


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Hale

**A/N: Hey to everyone. Here is the second chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Please R&R!**

**abz44**

* * *

"_Yes, I did. You have two healthy babies. The two of you are having twins!"_

Chapter 2: Baby Hale

EPOV

Twins. My Bella and I are having twins! I can't believe it. I had a huge smile on my face once Colin confirmed this for me. I was ecstatic. We had wanted a baby for so long, and now we were being blesses with two! I was so caught up in my own joy I had yet to get Bella's reaction.

I glanced over at her and she mirrored my expression, but I did see a slight sign of panic in her deep brown eyes. I knew she was only worried about being a good mother to both of the babies, which I knew she would do just fine.

"We're having twins?! Oh my god! Dr. Ry… I mean Colin are you sure?" Bella asked in an excited whisper.

"Yes, Bella I am sure. Look here," he positioned the monitor for the both of us to see. "There is baby number one, and here is baby number two. They both have very strong heart beats, which is good. Just be sure to eat lots of fruits and vegetables, and drink plenty of milk and you should be fine. You are eating for three instead of just two now, Bella." As he finished we heard a screech.

"JASPER I WANT THIS THING OUT OF ME NOW!!! I DON'T CARE IF IT ISN'T TIME YET. GIVE ME A C-SECTION; JUST GET IT OUT OF ME!" I laughed to myself, only Alice's scream would be heard five rooms down. Colin gave a small smile. He may have delivered hundreds of babies and dealt with that many mothers too, but none could be worse than Alice in my opinion.

"Looks like the five of us should head back to see how your sister is doing. I hope she is ready, I don't want to have her screaming at me." Colin said with a bit of a chuckle.

As we were walking down the hall back to Alice's room I found myself having a slight bounce in my step. As we passed the room right before Alice's I noticed it was open and dark and that no one was in there. I pulled Bella inside, carefully; I didn't want her to trip, pushed up against the wall and kissed her with as much passion as I could muster up. She was a little hesitant at first, but then I could feel her lips moving in perfect synchronization with my own. I slid my tongue across her bottom lip, almost begging for entrance. She replied by pulling my tongue into her mouth. We fought for dominance and I won out in the end. I loved the taste of her mouth and could never get enough of it.

I felt her hands slip into my bronze mess of hair and begin tugging at it. This only made my blood pulse, wanting to taste more of her. I slowly ran my hands down to the bottom of her shirt and worked up cupping her right breast in my hand. I gave it a slight squeeze and heard her moan into my mouth and tug harder on my hair. She then pulled away and pushed me back, both of us breathless from that kiss.

"Edward," she said in a breathless whisper, "as much as I would love to continue what you started here, we can't. Your sister is about to give birth in the room next door, even though I want you right now, we are in your place of work. What if someone walked in on us?"

I sighed. "Love, I know, but I was just so excited and proud that we have not one but two healthy babies; I guess I let my emotions get the best of me. I just wanted to show you how much I love you that very moment." I saw a sly grin spread across her face as she stalked toward me. I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"Edward, I am so excited too, but why don't we save that kind of excitement for later on tonight, at home. I am sure I am in need of a full body physically, wouldn't you agree, Dr. Cullen?" Bella said in a sexy tone, which made my pants become tight.

"I believe you are right, Mrs. Cullen." I replied and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Twins, can you believe it. I hope they look just like you. Only six more months babies, then you will make Mommy and Daddy the most happiest parents in the world!" She said while rubbing her stomach.

"I agree Love. We better get back and see how Alice is doing. I'm sure Jasper needs a little break before its actually time." I grabbed her hand and laced my fingers with hers and we made our way back to Alice's room.

"Everything okay with the baby?" my mother asked.

"Yeah, the babies are fine." Everyone stared at Bella and me.

"Did you say babies," my father spoke for the group.

"Yes, he did. We are having twins!"

Esme came over and hugged us both tight, and then Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle did the same. Alice gave us her congrats from the bed.

"As happy as I am for you two, they aren't due for another six months at least, while my little one is ready to come now! So can we focus on me at the moment?" She finished just as another contraction came. Mom rushed to her side to comfort her.

"Breathe, sweetie, in and out, good that's my girl. Colin said you should be ready to start pushing here in the next few minutes, just a little while longer and then you will get to see your precious little angel!" Mom knew just what to say to keep Alice from her outburst.

"Ali, darlin', please tell me you will allow your mom to say here with us when the baby is ready. I think it will help you a lot if she was here with us too." Jasper almost begged.

"Oh, Jazzy, of course mom will be here. I wouldn't want her to miss it for the world!"

"Hey Ali, did you ever wonder what hurt more between being kicked in the groin and giving birth?" Emmett asked, while Rose just glared at him. Alice had a hint of evil in her eye when she replied.

"You know what Em, I always have. Come over here and stand by Jazz for a second. Good, now Jasper take my hand and Emmett's in the other." He did as he was told. "Ready to find out the answer Emmett?"

Before he could figure out his answer, Alice swung her leg off the bed and rammed it right between Emmett's legs, just as she was starting her contraction. Emmett let go of Jasper's hand and fell to the floor holding his package. Everyone broke out into a fit of laughs, except for Alice and Emmett who were in pain.

"Alice I have to hand it to you. I would have never thought to do that when I was in labor with CJ. It would have shut him up." She turned to Jasper. "So, brother of mine who won; the women or the men?" She asked as she gave CJ to Esme, and walked over to her almost crying husband.

"I'm not sure Rose, Emmett let go of my hand so I only felt Alice's pain, but Em, if you really want to know I'm sure we can try finding out again?"

Emmett shook his head, "No, I'm good." He was almost back to his normal self. "Ali, how could you do that to me, to Rose? What if I can't have any more kids now? Did you think of that?"

"No Emmett, I didn't. I just wanted you to shut up and realize that we will never know the answer to that dumb ass question of yours. And you should be able to have kids still; I didn't kick you that hard."

"Bull shit. You did too! Rosie, I think little Emmett needs some tender, love and care?" He pouted.

"I help you daddy! I kiss boo-boo and make it all better. Momma does it for me! I do it for you!"

Emmett turned red, while the rest of us giggled silently to ourselves. "That's okay little man, I'm all better now. See good as new." He walked over and placed a kiss on CJ's forehead took him from mom and walked over to Rose. He whispered something into Rose's ear.

"Sorry, Em. I told you to drop it earlier this morning. Guess little Emmett will have to do without my tender, love and care. Now, why don't you try to put Carter down and see if he will sleep for a little bit?" Emmett sighed gave Rose a kiss on the cheek and left the room just as Colin came back in.

"Let's see if we are ready yet Alice."

"I hope I am. I don't know how much longer I can do this. I'm so tired."

"Well, I have good news, you are ready. I'm going to have to ask you all to leave the room, unless Alice has asked you to stay." We all made our way over to Alice to wish her luck.

"Good luck, baby sis. I can't wait to see my niece or nephew, and listen to mom and don't be too hard on Jasper. God knows he is the only man who can put up with a bipolar pixie like you!"

"Oh screw you, _Eddie._ Just wait until this is Bella, you'll be singing a different tune! Plus she is having two, so it's going to be twice as worse for you! Love ya!" I froze slightly at her comment, but recovered and followed everyone out to the waiting area.

Bella and Rose we talking about her pregnancy, just to see how it was going, I decided to venture over to Emmett and CJ, and see how they were doing.

"Sooo, Eddie, are you ready to have two babies? I mean, I thought one was bad, but you will have two. I don't think you will be getting too much after they are born. I mean hell, Rose wouldn't give me any for like three months after CJ was born, I can't imagine how long it would have been if we had twins!"

"Em, one, don't call me Eddie, you know I hate it. And two too much information; I don't need to know yours and Rose's sex schedule. And finally, I couldn't be happier about Bella and I having twins. I mean yeah, sure it's going to be a rough couple of months until they can sleep through the night, but I am really looking forward to it. I am so ready to be a dad; I wouldn't care if we were having septuplets. We have wanted a child for almost two years now so I'm ready. Besides, Bella and I have a very healthy sex life, so I'm not worried about it."

"Whoa, baby bro, now whose giving out too much information? Just to let you know, I think you will be a great dad. You already do a great job with Carter, so you shouldn't have anything to worry about. I mean you helped me out a lot in the beginning; heck you're the one who showed me how to change a damn diaper! I can't wait to see you with your own kids!" It is times like these when I see Emmett as my big brother, rather than just a 7 year old trapped in a 27 year old body.

"Thanks, Em. That really means a lot to me."

BPOV

"Bella, how are you doing really? Finding out you're having twins is huge news, how are you feeling?" Rose seemed to be in her mother mode with me.

"I'm really happy Rose, and a little relieved too. I had just thought that I was going to have a toddler pop out of me in six months at the rate I was growing, and I'm glad to know that it isn't the case! I am so ready to be a mom; I can't even put it into words how ecstatic I am about having two!"

"Good to hear Bella, if anyone can handle twins I think it is you and Edward. Both of you seem to fit the mother and father roles perfectly. Hell, Edward is the one who taught Emmett how to change a diaper! I mean I know I was a little edgy after Carter was born, but he could have asked me! Sorry, I'm just a little excited about meeting my new niece or nephew! Plus Emmett and I decided last week that we are ready for another one!"

"Thanks for that Rose, god knows we've waited long enough for this. Are you guys sure you are ready for another one, I mean CJ is only two. Do you think he is ready for it? A baby would be a huge change for him in your house hold."

"I know what you mean, but Em and I talked and we want Carter to be close in age with his siblings, like he, Edward and Alice are. Jazz and I were always the same age, so I agreed."

"I guess that makes sense. Oh, look at the time. I'll be right back Rose; I'm going to call my parents. They should be up by now, and would like to know that Alice is here, plus I should tell them that they will have two grandbabies instead of just one."

"Sounds good, I'll come and get you if I hear anything!"

"Thanks." I found my cell phone in my purse and headed outside to give my parents a call. It was a little after ten, so they should be up by now. I dialed their number and waited for them to pick up.

"_Swan residence."_

"Mom, hey it's me, Bella."

"_Oh, honey how are you and my grandbaby doing on this fine morning of March 4, everything okay, any morning sickness?"_

"Well, that's kind of why, I'm calling. Can you put me on speaker phone so I can tell you and dad at the same time?"

"_Are you and the baby okay? Charlie get in here please Bella is on the phone and has something to tell us about her and our grandbaby!"_

"Yes, mom we're fine. Is dad there now?"

"_Yeah, Bells, I'm here. What's up?"_

"Well, this morning Alice went into labor, and Edward agreed with me that I seemed far too big to be only three months pregnant, so we had Dr. Ryan do and ultrasound to check everything out."

"_Did you say Alice is in labor? Has she had the baby yet? What did you find out?"_

"_Renee, let the girl talk, I'm sure she is getting to all of that! Go ahead Bells."_

"Thanks dad. Yes, Alice is in labor and no she hasn't had the baby yet. Anyways as I wa-," Renee cut me off again.

"_Oh, good, I want to come and wait at the hospital with you guys. Oh sorry, honey. I didn't mean to cut you off, you were saying?"_

"Wow, mom you seem more excited about hearing about Alice than you do your own daughter!" I joked.

"_No, I was just shocked to hear that she was in labor, and then you didn't tell me if she had the baby yet. You know she is like a second daughter to me Bella, I'm sorry if it seems I wasn't interested in you."_

"I know mom, I was just kidding. Anyways I had the ultrasound and found out the babies were just fine and everything is going great!"

"_Oh, honey that's great I'm glad to hear that you and the babies are doing fine!"_

"_Wait, Bells did you say babies?" _I heard Renee gasp.

"_You're right Charlie, she did say babies. Bella did you say that by mistake?"_

"No you heard right, I did say babies. Mom, dad, Edward and I are going to have twins!" I spit out and waited for their reaction. Renee was first to recover.

"_Oh my baby is having twins! I get to spoil two grandbabies! Oh, Bella I'm so happy for you! I am going to get dressed and come to the hospital. I want to see you and be there for Alice too! Then after I am going to take you and Edward out for a huge breakfast! You are eating for three now! I love you and will see you in a few!"_

"Love you too mom see you in a bit. Daddy, what do you think of all this?" I asked in a shy voice.

"_Bells, I am really happy for you. If you could see me now if have a grin on my face that will take a while to wipe off. You have made the happiest man in the world right now. I was excited to be getting my first grandchild, but to be getting two for the price of one; I don't even know how to put words to what I'm feeling."_

"Well, I'm glad to hear that dad, but I should probably let you go. Knowing mom she is going to want to get here as soon as possible." I chuckled.

"_I guess you're right Bells. Love you kid and we will probably be there in about 20 minutes."_

"Okay, love you too dad. See you when you get here bye." I felt so much better now, after telling my parents. I didn't think they would have been mad, but I was still nervous just the same. I put my phone back in my purse and headed back inside and up to the waiting area.

I walked back into the waiting room and saw Edward with a sleeping CJ on his shoulder. I think my heart about broke when I saw them together. There was no doubt in my mind that Edward was going to be a great father. He fit the role perfectly.

"Well, I see that Uncle Eddie finally got Carter to sleep. You must have the magic touch."

"It wasn't so much of me, as it was Rosalie. He was about out, and she claimed she had to use the bathroom. She gave him to Emmett, and guess what Emmett suddenly had to use the facilities too. That was 15 minutes ago, so who knows what they are doing."

"Oh I can take a pretty good guess. Rose told me before I called my parents that they were trying to for another one. They are probably just checking on how little Emmett is holding up."

"Thanks for the visual Love. Just what I want to get in my head my brother and his wife." He made a sour face. "Are they ready for another one; I mean CJ is just two."

"That's what I said too, but then she explained how they wanted CJ to be close to his siblings like you, Em, and Alice were. So it does make sense. Plus they probably don't want to out done by you and me." I smirked before leaning and kissing him on the lips.

"Yeah that does sound like them a little. How did your parents take the news?"

"They are very excited. They are actually coming down here to see Alice and then once everything is said and done, they are treating the four of us to breakfast/lunch/dinner, depending on when Alice pops out the baby."

"That's nice of them, they do realize they don't have to come here though don't they?"

"Yeah, but you know my mom, Alice is like her second daughter, so she wants to be here for her too." The corner of my eye caught Em and Rose, who both looked a little flushed. "Little Emmett all better now Em?"

"Yeah he is much better; he just needed to be wrapped up in a Rosie cozy blanket for a bit! Ow! What was that for Rose?"

"That was for opening your big mouth, Rosie cozy blanket honestly Em, a six year old could figure out what you meant. Oh thanks god, Edward you finally got him to sleep. Let's hope he sleeps for a while longer. Here I'll take him back." Edward passed CJ over to Rose and Jasper emerged from behind the doors. He looked extremely happy, with tear filled eyes.

"Oh Jasper how is she, do we have a niece or nephew?" I couldn't contain my excitement.

"We had a beautiful baby girl! She has dark hair just like Alice. She is perfect. Dr. Ryan said you could all come back and see both of them if you want. Esme and Carlisle already back there." We all got up and filed back into Alice's room. She looked great. She was sitting up in the bed her short black hair mated to her face from sweat, but she head the "new mother" glow. In her arms was a small pink bundle. The baby girl was tiny like her mom, but seemed to act more like her father. Jasper was right, she did have black hair. She was just too adorable for words.

The seven of us, Rose, Emmett, CJ, Esme , Carlisle, Edward and me just stared at the beautiful baby girl who was now apart of our family. I found that I had tears in my eyes at the sight of her. _Damn pregnancy hormones._

"Hey guys, Jasper and I would like you to meet the newest member of the family. Charity Sarah Hale. Say hi Charity." Alice picked up her little hand and waved it at us all.

"Ali, she is perfect. How much does she weigh?" I asked still awe struck.

"Charity weighs 6 pounds and 7 ounces, and is 17 inches long. Would you like to hold her Mom?"

"Do you even have to ask me?" Alice handed Charity over to Esme. "Hi baby girl, I'm grandma Esme, but you can call me Grammy. This handsome man beside me is grandpa Carlisle. Would you like a turn grandpa?" Carlisle nodded his head as Charity was passed on to him.

"Hey princess. You are too perfect. If your mom or dad ever get on your nerves you are always welcome at my house. Rose you want a turn?"

"Yeah, here Esme can you take Carter?"

"Of course."

"Oh wow, she is so light Alice. How come I got stuck with the big boy? She is just too tiny and cute. You did a good job bro. Who would have thought?"

"Thanks Rose."

"Okay Charity, you have to promise Auntie Rose that you will be breaking hearts when you get older, not getting yours broken. You are far to precious to let some boy break yours."

"Rose, she is barely an hour old, why are you trying to make her boy crazy already?"

"Just to give you a heart attack dear brother. I can tell she already has you wrapped around her little finger, like she should. Em, you want a turn?"

"I guess so, come here Charity, and come see Uncle Emmie. Wow she is light I feel like I could just hold with one hand."

"Don't you dare Emmett Cullen; I will get out of this bed and beat your ass if you do. Use both hands on my little girl please." Alice said as she glared at her older brother.

"Clam down Pixie. I was just kidding I know better than that. Bells, you want to go next?" I shook my head, and Emmett passed her off to me. Once she was in my arms I think my love doubled for her. My best friend was now a mom, I couldn't believe it.

"Bella," Alice asked in a small voice.

"Yeah Ali."

"Jasper and I talked it over and we okayed it with Rose too. We were wondering if you and Edward would want to be her godparents."

"Of course we would love to. I am honored that you would pick us." I replied as I passed Charity to Edward. As I watched Edward hold her, I couldn't decide if I wanted boys or girls. I guess I would love to get one of each. Either way watching Edward with Charity and Carter, I knew he would take either too. A knock came on the door and in came my parents.

They took their turns holding Charity too, but soon after the nurse came in and shooed us all out saying that Alice and Charity needed their rest. We all said our goodbyes, and headed out.

As I left the hospital in Edward's Volvo, I knew that the next six months wouldn't come fast enough. Glancing at Edward I could tell he thought the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3: Celebrating

**A/N: I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Just so you know I have all of the kids planned out along with names. So sorry to say there won't be a poll on that. Let me know if there is anything you want to see happen when the twins arrive, or just in general. Enjoy!**

**abz44**

* * *

Chapter 3: Celebrating

BPOV

We followed my parents to the restaurant, so they could take us to lunch like my mother wanted to do. We pulled into her favorite place in down, Weber's Diner. Edward stopped the car and came around and opened my door, always a gentleman. We made our way into the diner; Angela saw us and rushed over.

"Well, hi guys, booth or table for you all today?" Angela and I had been in the same class during school, and was one of the few other people who I actually could stand to be around when in school.

"A booth would be great today Ange, how is Ben and Sam?" Angela like me married her high school sweetheart Ben, and they have a very cute little boy Sam who just turned one not too long ago.

"Oh, they are doing great. Sam keeps growing everyday, it's just too fast if you ask me. How about you? How's that little one doing for you?"

"They are great! I found out today that I am having twins! We are very happy, I'm a little nervous though as to what will happen when they are here. I don't know if we will be able to take care of two new babies, but we're ready." I smiled at Edward and slid into the booth.

"Oh, Bella and Edward, I'm so happy for you both. Don't you worry; I know you two will be great parents. Both of you are great with Sam and Carter. I don't even see what either of you are worrying about."

"Angela, we are more worried about the fact that these two little angels will be ours, we can't just give them back to their rightful owners, because that is the two of us. We are also worried, just the fact a new born is hard to adjust too, let alone two. We are both excited and worried at the same time." Edward said. He was always good about voicing our concerns, but at the same time showing how excited we both were.

"Well, good, like I said you both will be great parents. Order anything you want, it's on the house today! What would you all like to drink?"

"Oh Angela darling thank you, I'll have an iced tea please." Renee spoke first; she always loved any of my friends as if they were her own.

"I'll just have coffee black please Angela."

"Love, what do you want?"

"I'll have a big glass of milk, if I could Ange."

"Make that two please Angela." I gave Edward a look. "What?"

"Since when do you drink milk when we are out? You drink it at home, and only very little."

"Well, I figured that if you are going to have to give up caffeine, that I could do the same for the time being. Also I have to get used to drinking more milk, for the pure fact that I am going to have to a good role model for these two little ones."

I just stared at him, and began to cry. _Damn hormones_. "Edward, you don't have to do that for me. You can drink what ever you like, and you will be a great role model for our children."

EPOV

"I know that love, but I just feel like you are giving up so much, having to carry our children, and I feel like this is something I can do for them too. Please let me do this, and please stop crying. I don't like it when you do." I don't know if I can handle the next six months if she is going to burst into tears every other day.

"Alright, but don't do it all the time. I want you to enjoy things that I can't enjoy until these two are out."

"Of course Bella, anything you say."

* * *

It was now 4 p.m. We had a long day and still had most of the night left. I still wanted to celebrate the fact that we were going to be having twins or more like finish what we started in the hospital earlier. I just hoped that Bella still wanted to, too.

As we walked into the house I decided to see if she wanted to continue it. She started to walk up the stairs, when I grabbed her and kissed her with as much passion as I had back in that hospital room. She pulled away sooner than I wanted her too, my face turned into a pout.

"Edward, don't make that face, I was just going to suggest that you save that until we make it to the bedroom. I want to finish what we did earlier too, but not down here."

I beamed back to her, and scooped her up bridal style, and dashed up the stairs to our bedroom. She let out a small yelp, and then locked her lips back to mine. Her tongue begged for entrance to my mouth, and I was happy to oblige. I decided to let her be in control for a while, because as soon as we got into the bedroom, I was taking over. I let out a small moan as she sucked on my bottom lip.

"Bella. . .I love you so much, I want to show you how much." I attacked her lips demanding control. I felt her whimper in my arms; she always liked it when I acted like this. Her fingers began to undo the buttons on my shirt, I let her take it off and get me in my boxers. When her hands reached the seam of my boxers, I stopped her.

"Love, not yet. I want to pleasure you first. I will let you have your fun later, but…..for now it's my turn." I finished and started to suck on my favorite spot on her neck. I continued to kiss and worship my beautiful wife's body. I removed her shirt and bra to reveal her perfect breast to me. I palmed one while I took the other in my mouth.

"God….you….taste…so…good. I could do this all day." I continued south and slid her pants and panties off in one fluid movement. I paused at her small baby bump. I stopped and just caressed it. I couldn't believe that just below my hands were my two children. I was in awe.

"Edward," she gasped. "What's wrong….why have you stopped?" She opened her eyes to see. She saw that I had stopped at her stomach and she froze. "Oh, I understand if you don't want to continue, its okay. I get it, I'm fat, and you can stop." Did she really think that I didn't want to make love to her, because she was _fat?_ I hated that she called herself fat. I would never think that, especially when she was carrying my children.

"Oh god no, Bella look at me. I didn't mean to upset you, the only reason I stopped was because I was in awe, that just below my hands our two children are living and growing. It just took me by surprise that's all, and I don't want you to call yourself fat, you are anything but, fat." I told her, her eyes filled with tears. "Understood?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry, it's just these damn hormones, and they seem to the get the best of me sometimes. I'll try to remember that. So…do, do you still, still want to finish?"

I didn't say anything instead I attacked her lips and shoved off my boxers, and placed my now throbbing dick at her entrance. I pulled away from her and asked, "Does that answer your questions?" She smiled and nodded her head, and then I slid into her hot, wet, sex, and felt like I was on cloud nine. It never ceased to amaze me that it never got old. I could never find another place on earth that makes me feel this way.

"OH MY GOD, Edward." I loved when she screamed my name. I started to pull out and thrust back in. She began to buck her hips up to me. "Faster…uh…harder…please." I was always happy to oblige when she spoke this way. I picked up my pace.

"God…Bella…you feel…so great. Nice and…tight….just the…way I….like it baby." I continued to quicken my pace as I felt her walls start to tighten around me. "Not yet, love. I'm so close….wait for me."

"Edward….um…" I knew she wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer. I picked up my pace, and I was getting close, I could tell. "Cum with me love." She and I both went over the edge together. I continued to pump her until we were both rode out our orgasms.

I pulled out after a few minutes later, kissed her on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." We didn't bother to get up and put clothes on. We had a long day, so I pulled her into my arms, and I could feel her breathing already in a steady rhythm. I smiled to myself, she was so tired. I pulled the covers back so I could see her stomach. I placed my lips and give it a small kiss.

"Night babies, I love you both more than you can know. Your mommy and I can't wait to meet both of you." I then slowly let sleep overcome me.

BPOV

I woke up and glanced at the clock. 11:30, Damn. I'm hungry and I have to pee! I tried to move out of bed without waking Edward. No such luck. _Crap._

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need to pee and get something to eat, go back to sleep." Before I finished he was out of bed pulling on a clean pair of boxers and headed to the door.

"What are you hungry for?" Did I ever tell you how much I loved this man!?

"Um….I could really go for some pancakes, eggs, bacon, and a big glass of milk! Is that okay?" He came back over to the bed and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Of course it is anything for the three most important people in my life! Go to the bathroom, then come down stairs and I'll make you some food."

An hour later, I had ate and felt much better, and we headed back to bed. I slept much better now that my babies were fed, and my stomach was full.

* * *

Two days in the hospital and now Alice and Charity could come home. We all headed to Alice and Jasper's house to welcome them home. Alice being Alice had decorated two nurseries, one in blue the other in pink. I had asked her why and she told me she wanted to be prepared, but surprised at the same time. Only Alice, I thought.

I guess it would have been a bigger deal, if they didn't have such a massive house. They lived in a house that had 7 bedrooms and 7 ½ bathrooms. They had plenty of room to do what they wanted with the used bedrooms. I'm one to talk. Mine and Edwards had the same room, just as Emmett and Rose. We were lucky enough to all get big houses on the same block. Being a Cullen or a Hale, you were bound to have money. So, why not show it, as Rose and Alice say.

I hadn't wanted that big of a house to start off with, but Edward made me change my mind, by saying it would prevent us from moving once we had children, so my house is more of a home, than a house. I am just glad that we will be filling some of the empty rooms soon.

We made our way across the street to Alice and Jasper's. Carlisle's Mercedes was parked in the drive way. We were probably last to arrive, but I had another mini melt down before we left. As Edward and I walked into the living room, CJ ran up and jumped into Edward's arms.

"Hey little man, what's going on? Are you ready to see your new cousin today?"

"Yep, I going give her big hug. Guess what?" He asked all excited.

I mocked excitement back to him, "I don't know, what CJ?"

"Momma and Daddy fight last night."

Edward looked up at his brother, "You did?" Emmett and Rose both looked confused. Before either on would speak CJ spoke up. "Yep, Momma kept yelling daddy's name real loud, and I heard them throwing things."

Emmett and Rose turned red, while Edward, Esme, Carlisle and I laughed. They weren't fighting, well at least not the way Carter thought. "Well, that's not good. Did they stop?"

"Not for long time. I sleep when they all done, they too loud." This just made our giggle fit even worse.

"Emmett, I thought you said he was asleep! God, how embarrassing! Our two year old son heard us having sex! I hope you're happy you big oaf!" Rose almost shouted.

"Rosie, you asked me if I put him to bed, and I did. You didn't ask if he was asleep! I'm sorry, but he's two, he'll forget about it soon enough. Rose, don't walk away, come on I'm really sorry…." His voice died out as he followed Rose out of the living room into the kitchen.

"Auntie B., will you read story. You better dan Uncle Eddie." Edward's face dropped.

"Carter, you told me I did a good job reading to you last time."

"I sorry, Auntie B does gooder voices." He explained to Edward before reaching out for me.

"Okay, I guess your right Auntie B. does a really good job with voices. Can I listen though?"

"Uh-hu, but you have be quiet. I like story." Edward, CJ and I made our way over to the couch and I began reading. About half way through the book Esme came into the living room.

"They're here! Emmett, Rose get out here now, they're coming!" I heard the front door open, and a few seconds later in walked Alice and Jasper, who was carrying the car seat with Charity in it.

"WELCOME HOME!" we all shouted.

"Hi everybody, I'm glad you are all here. Sorry to say that Charity is sleeping at the moment, she really liked the car ride. Let me go put her down in her basinet and then we women are going to discuss plans for Bella's baby shower!" Glad to see Alice is back to her old self, already planning Bella's baby shower. _Wait, my baby shower?_

"Ali, I don't want a baby shower. You didn't have one, so I don't need one. I'm fine with it." I really hated having parties thrown for me, and Alice knew that very well.

"But Bella, the babies need to get the items that they will need. Are you going to find out the sex of the babies? Because if you did that would help me so much, it would make it easier for all of the guests to get you the right colors and toys, and would also allow me to decorate the nursery. So have you and Edward talked about it? Rose, will you go get my planning book, it's in my office. Mom, will you get the baby catalogs from my room?" Both Esme and Rose disappeared to get the things Alice had asked for. I guess I wasn't going to win this argument, party planning is what Alice did for a living. Everyone in the state wanted her to have her plan their wedding, and big parties they had. I should feel honored that she was wanting to do mine, but somehow I didn't.

"Ali, I don't know if I want to find out. I mean it would be nice, but Edward and I haven't really decided on that yet. Hell, we are still shocked that we are having twins. I don't know if we are ready to have more news dropped on us."

"Oh don't be silly. EDWARD!"

"Alice what are you doing? We are not going to talk about it now!"

"Why not, there's no time like the present." Edward entered the room smiling.

"You called sister of mine."

"Yes. Now do you want to find the sex of the twins out? Bella won't even talk about it because she claims you guys haven't discussed it yet. So, yes or no?" Alice was never one to beat around the bush.

"Alice, this is something that Bella and I need to discuss. I don't know if I like that you are pressuring us to talk about it."

"Edward cut the crap, do you or do you not want to know if you are having boys, girls or one of each?" Edward let out a sigh. He walked farther into the room and sat next to me on the couch. He glanced up at me seeming nervous. He grabbed my hand and rubbed circles on the back.

"Yes I would like to know. I don't like calling them babies, or they. I want to know if they are a he or a she. Bella, if you don't want to find out that's fine though, I can wait. I want what you want. I would like to know, but if you would rather wait that wouldn't be a problem for me." I thought for a second. I had never given much thought to it to be honest. I was still excited about the fact that I was having twins. I didn't know if I wanted to know the sex. I would like them to be a surprise, but if we knew we could pick out names, and getting more clothing bought that we knew would work. I also liked what Edward had said. If we knew would could stop calling them the babies, or they. I guess my mind was made up.

"I agree. I would like to stop calling them the babies or they. Let's find out at our next appointment." I leaned in to give Edward a peck on the lips when Alice erupted in a shriek.

"OH MY GOD, THANK YOU BELLA! I can now plan the nursery and shower without having to use the god damn neutral colors of green and yellow! Rose, Esme, we have some major planning to do!"

"Are you sure you want to find out Bella? We don't have to if you really don't want to. I can wait and Alice doesn't get a say in it."

"No, I want to know. I would like to call them by a name, it will help me and you both bond with them better. Do you think we could find out at the next appointment?" I was really hoping that I could find out within the next month.

"Yes, we should be able to, I'll be sure to let Colin know that we want to find out. I'm glad that you want to find out!" Edward was beaming. I loved seeing him like this, I am really glad we decided to find out the sex of the twins.

"Do you want boys or girls? I mean you must have some idea of what you want since you want to find out?"

"Love, I just want them both to be healthy. I would like to have a boy, but a girl would be great too, but if they both turned out to be boys, I would be extremely happy." There was slightly more to his explanation, I could tell.

"May I ask why you are leaning towards boys, rather than girls? Not that I don't want to have boys, but why do you want at least one of these to be boys?" He took in a slight breath and looked me in the eyes.

"I guess I'm jealous of Emmett. I see the relationship he has with Carter and I want that with my son. I want a son who will want to follow in my foot steps with sports and all of that. Plus I would feel better if one of our oldest was a boy, that way he could protect the rest his siblings like Em and I did with Alice. I guess that is my reasoning, but if they both turn out to be girls that would be great too. I would love them just as much, I just really want the relationship that Em and CJ have, and I envy him. What do you want, if you don't mind me asking?"

I sat there in shock, I had never known that Edward had envied his brother and CJ the way he did. I didn't know what to say, but I had a strong desire now to want both of these babies to be boys so he could have that relationship with them. I wanted to have a two little girls, I have seen all of the cute little dresses that I could dress twin girls in, but now I really wanted one of each. I wouldn't let Edward know that I wanted two girls, not with everything he just told me.

"Well, I would like one of each. That way we can see which sex is really the better baby, but after hearing what you have said, I really hope that they are both boys, that way you can have your little protégés to follow in your footsteps." Edward seemed to double his grin, and Alice was now back in the room.

"Okay, well Charity is going to be up soon, and I would really like for me and Jasper to be alone with her. So Bella, when you find out the sex of the twins you need to tell me ASAP, that way I can get started with the color scheme for both the nursery and the shower!"

"We will let you know, but don't over work yourself. You did just have a baby two days ago. Please get some rest!" I pleaded with her.

"Don't you worry about me, you have two babies that you need worry about. Oh, do you want to have two nurseries or just one. Oh I guess you would want two if you have one of each. Damn, I can't get anything done with the nursery until I know the sex. I guess I'll just work on the shower until then." As she kept rating, Charity started to cry. "Crap, guys I have to go get her, love you both. Call me as soon as you find out!"

"Love you to Ali. See you later." We said goodbye with everyone else and all headed home. I was ready for April 15 to find out what I was having.

* * *

I heard Edward up and getting ready for work, it was a little after 5, but I wasn't going to get anymore sleep. Today we were going to find out the sex of the babies! I could barely sleep last night. Edward came out from the bathroom.

"Love, go back to sleep you still have time to sleep. I'll reset the alarm so you can get up and still have time to meet me at the hospital before the appointment at 10. You need rest."

"I know I could sleep longer, but I'm too excited to go back to sleep. I have been for weeks, but its finally here. We will know if we are going to have a son or daughter or both! I could barely sleep last night." I was almost bouncing in bed.

EPOV

"Bella, I know you are excited, I am too, but you need to keep your blood pressure at a stable level. If you get too excited it could be bad for the babies. Lay back down and at least try to get some more sleep. Please for me?" I tried to give her the best puppy dog eyes.

"I hate when you give me that pout. Fine I'll lay back down, but I won't promise that I will be able to go back to sleep. Have a good day at work, and I'll be there around 9:30."

"Okay, I'll let Melissa know to let you into my office than. I better get going. I love you," I leaned in to give her a kiss and then gave her stomach a kiss too, "and I love both of you too I can't to find out what you are! See you at 9:30ish, love."

I raced down and out to my Volvo. I was running a little late for work. I was thrilled to be finding out the sex of the twins today. I was really hoping for a boy, but I would really be happy for anything as long as they were both healthy. I stepped on the gas hoping to get to work on time.

When I got to work I was only five minutes late, not bad considering I was running about fifteen minutes late. I made my rounds and scrubbed in for two surgeries. It was 9:45 when I finished with my last surgery.

"Hey Lexie, I have to go, Bella and I have our appointment in fifteen, I need to get going."

"Oh, that's right, of course honey, go I can have the other residents pick up the slack you go be there for your wife and kids. Let me know how it goes. I saw Bella earlier, she has gotten big." I really liked Lexie, she was like a mother figure here, always wanting to know how everyone was doing.

"I know, she keeps calling herself fat, and I try to tell her she isn't, but she doesn't seem to think so. I'll let you know the results as soon as I can. See you later, thanks again." I raced to my office, and found Bella chatting away with Megan. She was getting really big, but I couldn't be happier. Megan saw me first and then Bella did.

"Are you ready Edward? I don't want to be late! Bye Megan, I'll make sure to come back and tell you the results. Edward lets go." I just smiled and told Megan to not page me unless I'm absolutely needed. Then Bella and I made our way to the 4th floor, for our appointment.

"Well, Edward, Bella, are you ready to find out what the sex of your twins are?"

"Yes!" Bella almost screamed at Colin, we followed him down the hall into a room. Bella practically jumped up on the table and striped her shirt off. I sat back and chuckled. Colin looked slightly flustered.

"Excited today, Bella? If you will wait just a few more minutes I will get started. I just need to go find your chart."

"Okay, Colin, but if you could hurry that would make me very happy. I can't wait to find out, so please get back quickly." Bella rattled off faster than I she normally did.

"Of Course, Bella I'll do my best." He walked by me said, "I bet these last few days have been fun for you huh?"

"Colin I have enjoyed them very much! Now go before she attacks you." I walked over to Bella's side and grabbed her hand and smiled. "Are you ready to find out love?"

"I am so ready. I asked Alice what she thought they were going to be and she believes that they will be both be boys. I asked her why and she said my first three months were more like Rose's then hers so she doesn't think I am going to have girls. I hope she is right. I want you to have your son." Oh boy, Alice is predicting things now that is never good. Most of the time she is right scary enough, I hope she is right this time.

"Whether she is right or not, I'll be happy any way it comes out. I just want to finally know." That was the truth. Colin came back in and Bella let out a small yelp.

"Okay Bella lets find out what you're having. This will be a little cold at first. Okay lets see what we have." He studied the monitor for a few minutes taking notes and then turned back to us. "Well, both of the heart beats are strong so that is good. Bella your blood pressure is a bit high, so we need you to try and stay calm, but other than that everything looks great." He was having too fun keeping this from us. "Do either of you have any questions?"

Bella was about to blow up, but I stepped in first, "Colin could you please tell us what we are having? That is probably why her blood pressure is so high, she has been waiting for this moment a month, and well we both have. Can you tell us?"

"Colin you are pushing my last nerve, tell me what I'm having!" Bella added when I was done.

"Would you like me to tell you, or show you?" The look coming from me and Bella must have been murderous, because he quickly backtracked. "Okay, I'll do both. Edward, Bella you have two healthy baby boys, if you look here you can see them both." I heard the word boys and my heart swelled, I was going to have two sons! I leaned down and kissed Bella with as much passion I could. She had tears streaming down her face.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit, and go print off some pictures for you to take to show family."

"Thank you Colin." I managed to choke out. I looked back at Bella and leaned down to her stomach, "Hi boys, it's daddy. Just so you know mommy and daddy are very excited to meet both of you. I hope you guys like sports because you are going to be big sports stars when you get to high school like your daddy. I love you boys so much!" I beamed back up to Bella and kissed her again.

"Edward, we are going to have two baby boys! Can you believe it?" I just kept smiling down at her. I couldn't believe that I could ever be happier than I was right at this moment.


	4. Chapter 4: Planning

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up. I had finals and just got hooked back to up to the internet at home. I hope you like this chapter. This chapter is gong to be where everyone finds out what Bella and Edward are having. Let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy!**

**abz44**

* * *

Chapter 4: Planning

BPOV

Boys! I am having twin baby boys! When I looked at Edward all I could see in his emerald green eyes was complete and utter joy. He was going to not only have one but two little protégés. I found myself picturing two little boy with emerald green eyes and messing bronze hair, just like their father. They were playing catch with their dad, while I watched from the kitchen window making dinner. I broke out of my daze when Colin came back into the room with the pictures.

"Well, here are some pictures for you two to show your family. If you have any questions about the anything, don't be afraid to call or just come in. You are free to go, have a great rest of the day, and take care of your two little boys."

"Thanks again Colin, I'll see you around. Love, I have to get back to work, I really hate that I don't have more time with you, but I'm a little late now as it is."

"No that's fine Edward. I understand, besides I have to get home since we are having all of the family over for dinner tonight. I have a lot of work to do, and these two little boys are hungry, I should probably get something to eat." I gave him a quick kiss before he headed back to work. As he was walking away I had a really great idea. "Edward, wait." He came running back to me.

"Bella, what are you okay?" He looked panicked.

"I'm fine; I just got a really good idea. Do you want to mess with Alice tonight at dinner?"

"What do you mean love? Mess with Alice, how can we do that?"

"Well, she thought that we were going to have boys, and she was right, but we don't need to let her know that right away. What if we wore pink for dinner. She would think that she was wrong and lost her 'gift'. So, what do you think?" I put on my best puppy dog face.

"I think that is a great idea love. Just be sure you are prepared for her retaliation when she finds out the truth."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Get back to work and I will see you at home for dinner." He gave me another kiss, but this one had a little more passion than the other. He was trying to portray how happy he was and I got that message loud and clear. As I was walking back to the elevator I saw Rose coming out of an examination room. She looked elated. She saw me and waved me to come over.

"Hey Rose, what's up? You seem excited."

"Oh Bella, I am. I couldn't be happier than I am right now! I need to get to the pharmacy to get my vitamins." _Vitamins? That's kind of odd, unless…._

"Rose, are you pregnant?"

"Yeah, I have thought so for a while now, and when I started getting sick last week I made an appointment. Dr. Ryan just got my blood work back and had it confirmed! He also told me that your check up went well today too, so what are you having?"

"Rose, I am so happy for you! Does Emmett know yet?" Yes, I was going to avoid her question. Edward and I wanted to tell the whole family at dinner tonight.

"No, he doesn't know. He has had so much work going on that the University, trying to get all of the new players for next season informed. He doesn't even know that I have been getting sick in the mornings. Now, don't avoid the question Isabella, what are you having. And I know that you guys wanted to tell everyone at dinner tonight, but I just told you my news and you're the first to know my news, so can't I know before everyone else?" Oh she was good, she had just told me her news, given I guessed it, but still she did tell me. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell her, just as long as she acted surprised at dinner.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but before I do, do you promise to at least like you didn't know at dinner tonight. Alice would never forgive me, if she found out that you knew first."

"Bella, come on, I know better than that. I'm a good actress. Hell I have to be with my job, to convince people that their shit pieces of cars can be fixed. I mean, I can work miracles on any vehicle, but some people need to feel that it isn't going to be too hard to get done. I give you my word that I won't let her know, as long as you act surprised to when I tell everyone at dinner tonight too. That is if it's okay to tell everyone?"

"Of course you can tell everyone tonight at dinner, it will make it even better, but I would like to go first to tell my parents that they are going to have two grandsons before you get to your news." I told her, but not the way she was expecting. She didn't seem to catch it at first.

"Yes, you can go first to tell your parents that they are going to have grandsons, I don't have a problem with that since it is your din-," she stopped mid sentence when she realized that I had told her. "Bella, you are having two boys!?!? Oh, that is so exciting, I bet Edward is ecstatic, how about you, I know you wanted little girls at first, is this okay with you?" She continued to go on, but I stopped her.

"I am really excited about it really. When Edward told me that he wanted to have a boy, I decided I wanted both to be boys too. As it turns out Edward was a little jealous of Carter's and Emmett's relationship and just to have a son and be like Em and CJ. Yeah I still want a little girl, and I know Edward does too, so once these two are older we will try for her. Just a few more months, and then I can walk normal again. I feel like I waddled when I walk, and I still have around 4 months left. I don't know if I can last that long." It's true, my belly had "popped" so do speak, and I was starting to have trouble walking normally. Rose laughed.

"Oh, Bella, you're not that big yet, given you are bigger than Alice or I was, but you are caring two compared to our one. You should flaunt your belly. Let the whole world know that you are pregnant and proud of it. That's what I did." She smirked at that. I do remember her being that way, she was very proud of her stomach. I even remember her wearing a bikini to the pool with her stomach, but that was Rose not me.

"I'm not you Rose. Anyways I need to be heading home I have a lot to do before everyone comes over for dinner. I will see you later. Oh, are you going to tell Emmett before or during dinner with everyone else?"

"I think I will let him find out when everyone else does. He may be mad, but he deserves it after the whole CJ hearing us incident. I still haven't forgotten that." You had to love her; she knew how to get Emmett better than anyone, no wonder they made such a great couple.

"Okay, see you later tonight Rose, love you."

"Yeah, see you then and take care of my nephews for me please, love ya."

"Will do, bye." I headed back home. I had to make a whole dinner now. I had a lot of work to do, before 7 o'clock rolled around.

* * *

EPOV

I left Bella and headed back to work feeling like I was on cloud nine. I was going to have not only one son, but two! I couldn't have been happier at the news. Colin had told us that they were both healthy, which is always good, so that added to my high spirits. On my way back to my office, I saw my father. He caught my expression and came over right away.

"Edward, son, how did everything go today? Are the twins doing okay? Did you find out the sex?" He seemed to have many questions.

"Yes, dad they are fine, and we did find out the sex, but Bella and I want to tell everyone at dinner tonight together. That way no one knows before anyone else. I am going to have to break that rule though, because I know that you will go find her chart and have a look yourself if I don't tell you." I knew my father too well, he wouldn't have told me he did so, but he knew what both Rose and Alice were having, before the either of them were born. Being the chief of staff in a hospital has its advantages. I was the only one, besides himself, who knew that little secret, but I didn't ever know what the sexes were, that was only him.

"I'm sorry Edward, but its hard not to find out when I could know so easily. I don't mean to be nosy, I just want to know. I can wait until tonight if you would like me too." I knew he would but I was dieing to tell him how happy I was, so I caved.

"No, it's fine dad, I just hope my sons won't find something out about me looking in their wife's medical records to find out what the sex of my grandchildren will be, I like I found out about you."

"I know Edward, and I'm sure your sons will be great men when they get older." He paused for a second and repeated the last few seconds of our conversation in his head, before, "SONS?! You are going to have sons. Edward you must be so happy! I can't wait to see you with them; you will be a great father to both of them. They will be very proud of you." He was beaming just like I knew I was.

"Well, that's only because I had a great father as a role model to follow growing up." It may sound like I'm sucking up, but it's the truth. He has always been the type of father I have wanted to be.

"Thank you Edward, but both of us better get back to work, I'll see you later tonight at your house for dinner to tell the rest of the family. I need to finish my rounds, and don't worry I won't tell your mother."

"Okay sounds good, and thanks see you later tonight."

* * *

Work seemed to fly by once I finished talking to my dad, before I knew it I was pulling into the driveway and walking into the kitchen smelling what my Bella was cooking up.

"That smells fantastic love, what is it?"

"It's your favorite, my famous seven layer lasagna with chicken Caesar salad. I hope everyone likes it. It sounded really good, oh and I almost forgot I made better than sex cake for dessert! I had a chocolate craving."

"I'm sure everyone will love it, they all love your cooking, especially Emmett you know he won't pass up any meal you make. And since when is cake better than sex?" I can't believe that a cake could be called that, I mean what is better than sex, especially when it's with Bella?

"I never said it was, that's just what it's called. You know that sex with you is better than anything else in the world." She said dripping with sex. I took that as a cue to kiss her.

As our lips touched I felt that same spark I have since the first time I kissed her, and deepened the kiss. I slid my tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance. She let me in without a second thought, and moaned into the kiss. I then heard a knock on the door.

"We...should…probably…answer…that." Bella barely got out before I recaptured her lips. I kissed a while longer before releasing her.

"They can let themselves in. I want your lips right now, so they can wait." I went to dive back into the kiss, which was until I heard my brother….

"Get it while you can man, 'cause once those babies get here you will be lucky to get anytime with just the two of you alone."

"Thanks for killing the mood Em." I glared at my brother, and then turned back to Bella, "We'll finish this later tonight when everyone has gone home. I plan to finish this." All she could do was nod in reply.

"So….Bells, what did you cook up tonight for me? Because what ever it is it smells delicious! No one can cook like you can." Emmett is one who always likes his food, but I think if he hadn't have had Rose when Bella came to town he would have married her, just for her cooking skills.

"I made my seven layer lasagna for tonight, hope that sounds okay."

"Bella it wouldn't matter if you made liver and onions, Emmett would still eat it. Although I'm not sure Carter would, you made a good choice with the lasagna, and he is starting to really go for pasta's lately." Rose finally came in setting down CJ, she looked somewhat nervous, which is just weird for her. I shrugged it off though, probably worried about something she thinks Emmett did.

"Well everyone should be here in a few minutes, I just need to finish setting the table. Do you mind helping me Rose?" Bella asked as she took the stack of plates heading into the dinning room. Rose nodded and followed after her.

"Uncle Eddie, when is Auntie Bella going to have the babies? I really want to play with them. Her tummy is big like Auntie Ali's was, so does that mean they will be here soon?" Carter asked. He was the only one I aloud to get away with calling me Eddie, he wasn't couldn't pronounce Edward just yet.

"Not, quite yet CJ, they still need to grow some before they leave Auntie Bella tummy."

"Oh. Mommy says I should talk to them, that way they know who I is. Then they won't be scareded of me when I see them. Do you think Auntie Bella will let me?" He asked with a look of hope in his eyes.

"Why don't you go ask her and find out." He took off running to find Bella. "So, Em, how is the team looking this season, will you make it to the play offs this year?"

"I hope so man, we have some really great talent to work with, plus I decided to start a new lifting program in August. They will all be required to stop by my gym at least twice a week and log in. I think that is really going to help us out greatly." Emmett had put his size to great use, and opened a gym, while also helping coach the football team at the University of Washington. He really loved that he could keep doing the things he loved most when he was in high school.

"That's great to hear man, I can't wait for the first game of the season! Hey, I'll be back, I need to go change out of my shirt before everyone else gets here. Be back in a few." I ran up to change into my pink shirt. As I finished buttoning my last button, I could hear that everyone was down stairs ready to eat, but more importantly ready to know that Bella and I were going to have two sons in our lives soon! _Let's go dig in._

* * *

BPOV

Everyone was seated at the dinner table ready to dig in. I noticed Alice looking a little glum, she had seemed fine until Edward and I entered the room wearing our pink. We were almost through with dinner and we still hadn't told everyone the news. Everyone seemed to try to have small talk going on during dinner but were always looking at Edward and me wondering if we were ever going to tell them. Alice was first to finally speak up and ask about it point blank.

"Guys we all know that you are having girls, you made that pretty obvious by wearing pink to dinner, just tell us all so we have enjoy our dessert. That way as soon as we are finished I can start to plan the nursery for my two nieces." She mumbled something under her breath that sounded like, "...._because I have to redo all of it now since I thought for sure you were going to have boys._" I saw Rose trying hard not to let out her giggle. I nodded to Edward, letting him know it was time.

"Well, I want to thank you all for coming tonight, its great to have all of my siblings here as well as my parents and Bella's too. As most of you know, Bella had her appointment today and we were able to get some really good pictures of the twins." I started to pass the pictures out. When my mom got a hold of it, she got all teary eyed.

"I still can't believe that my baby is having _two_ babies. I am so proud of you Bella, and I love you very much, but I agree with Alice. Just tell us what you are having, we have all been waiting to find out for the entire dinner." This was a different side to my mom, she normally wasn't so blunt.

"Geesh, seems like all anyone cares about is knowing how my two sons are doing, they don't even care about how I feel anymore." I heard a room full of gasps and one screech.

"I KNEW IT, YOU TWO TRIED TO TRICK ME BUT IT GUESSED IT RIGHT! I told you Bella, you were going to have boys. I'm really glad, because I have the perfect set up for the nursery. I just know that you are going to love it. Let's finish eating and then I can get my book and show you what I had in mind. Jazz will you run out to the car and g-,"

"Alice calm down we have plenty of time for all of that, I'm not going to have them for another few months. You can slow down a bit." Alice clamed down and listened to what everyone else had to say about it.

"Bella, Edward, I'm so happy for you both. Edward you much be thrilled, I know you always wanted to have a son, now you get two for the price of one. I can't wait to spoil my two new grandsons once they arrive." Esme replied.

Jasper chimed in next, "That's great you two, have fun when they both learn what hitting is."

Renee couldn't seem to speak, she just crushed me into an Emmett worthy hug. Carlisle congratulated us both, I kind of already figured he knew.

"This is great I will have two new fishing partners, once their old enough that is." My dad, always was looking for people to go fishing with him.

CJ came over to me and tugged on my pants, "Auntie B. does that mean they will be boys just like me? Do I gets to plays wit them?"

"Yep, but you'll have to wait to really play with them until they get big like you." He looked a little disappointed, but placed his hands on my stomach gave it a kiss.

"Hi boys, I your cousin CJ, be nice to my Auntie B. and grow big soon. I really want to play wit you. You will like my cars, they go fast!" Carter by far that the cutest reaction, but his father has the worst even compared to Alice.

"Way to go Eddie boy, you shoot out boy sperm just like your big bro. Jazz, guess that means you are the little girl in this case. Ow! Rosie, what was that for it's the truth."

"Emmett I don't care, you don't need to say those things around our son." She slapped him upside the head again before giving her congratulations and speech too. "Congrats, guys, just be careful when changing diapers, you have two hoses instead of just one." Everyone laughed at the comment while she cleared her throat.

"I know that this dinner is supposed to be about Bella and Edward, but since the whole family is here I have an announcement to make as well…..I went to the doctor today too, and as it turns out, I am expecting. I am a little over a month along. Colin believes that I should be due sometime in December." Another round of gasps occurred. Emmett however just sat there in complete awe. Rose didn't listen to what anyone else said, she just wanted to get his reaction out of the way. "Em, what do you think?"

"Are you really pregnant Rose?" Rose shook her head yes and Emmett exploded in a huge yell! "I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY….AGAIN! I'm so happy right now, but why didn't you tell me when you thought you were. It kind of sucks being left out to of the loop."

"Oh Rose this is perfect, we can have a combined shower for you and Bella! That's okay with you Bells right, I mean you don't like having the attention all on you so it should work better that way!?" Alice was already to go into planning mode.

"Alice I'm sure Bella would love that but lets finish with dinner first and then we can move onto baby business. I'm so happy for both of you, babies are great joys! We are just a growing family aren't we now. How about the men clear the table and Alice can start to inform all of us women on her ideas for the shower and nurseries." My mother said, while Alice fled the room out to her yellow Porsche to get her planning books.

So that's what we did. The guys, even CJ, helped clear the table and do the dishes, while we gals were in my family room discussing shower ideas and baby nurseries. Alice was a little set back with Rose's announcement, but she is allowing us to have a joint shower, _thank god!_

"Okay so, the shower I was wanting to do a shower for Bells her in the next month, but I want to wait until July so that way you are showing some Rose, is that okay with you Bells, it will be closer to your due date?"

"That's fine Ali, whatever you want is fine with me, just tell me when to be there and it should all be fine." That's all I wanted or needed to know in my opinion, but Alice thought I needed to know every little detail of the whole party.

An hour later we had decided on July 24th for the shower, the theme still was some what up in the air because we weren't sure what Rose was having yet so we couldn't finalize that. We had the guest list made out, and most of the food and games taken care of as well. Now we must have to wait about 3 months for it to actually happen. Did I mention Alice was very good at her job? She always likes to be done ahead so if something is to go wrong it will happen about two weeks before the event. I thought she was crazy, but it has made her the most sought after party/wedding planner in the area. Shows what I know.

"Oh, Alice that all sounds great, is there anything else you would like me to do before then. I could get some of the center pieces done, or anything for that matter." My mother was more excited about it than I was, and an eager helper!

"No, Renee you just be sure to be the happy grandmother with a big smile on your face. My team will handle everything else. I don't want any of us to have to lift a finger, we are to enjoy it."

"I hope you mean yourself as well Alice dear. You are still a new mom, and you need to slow down a bit." Esme warned.

"Mom I'm fine. I normally just do my last minute checking and finalize everything. The rest of my team does all of the actual labor part of it. Okay, now that the shower is planned out, Bella I need you to look at the two boy rooms I have drawn up. I really li-,"

"Ali, I want Edward to help me decide what we do for the boy's nursery. He should be here." I just wanted another voice to help me get what I wanted. Knowing Alice, what she had worked up was going to be far to complex compared to what I wanted.

"Okay, that actually a really good idea, I'll go find him. Any idea where they all night be?"

"Oh probably down in the game room he wanted to have so bad. That would be my best guess or the theatre. One of those two rooms for sure. Oh, Ali tell Edward I want a chocolate malt before he comes in here."

"Chocolate and ice cream cravings, I'll tell him. Be back in a few." With that she left the room. My mom, Rose, and Esme were still going through the shower details. I grabbed a book form the book shelf and waited to Alice and Edward to return with my malt.

EPOV

After we did the dishes all of us guys headed down to the game room. This was one of my favorite rooms in the house aside from the bedroom, for obvious reasons, and my piano room.

I was just finishing up my second game of pool against Emmett when Alice came barging into the room.

"Auntie Ali, no girls aloud down here!"

"Way to tell her son! Well Alice you heard your nephew! No girls aloud."

"Emmett shut-, be quiet. I'm down here to get Edward because Bella want his help on the deciding the nursery and she claims she wanted a chocolate malt. You might want to hurry bro; she seemed a bit on edge."

"Alice I doubt it was from not having her malt, I think it has more to do with you and your party planning." I told her as we made our way up to the kitchen so I could make the malt.

"Well, I'm just trying to give her a nice shower and nursery for my two nephews, I didn't know that was a crime," she huffed.

"It's not, but you know Bella doesn't like parties or being the center of attention either. She is probably just over whelmed by it all right now." I love my sister but she can go over board a little, especially when Bella is involved.

"I know that, that's why I decided to go with the double shower, that way she isn't the main focus. Oh, but wait to see my ideas for the nursery, I'm sure Bella is going to love them!"

"I'm sure she will Ali. Let's go see these designs of yours." When we got to the family room, Bella sat in the chair engrossed in a book.

"Here is your malt love. Now let's get a nursery picked out for our two boys."

"Thank you Edward. Okay Ali, lay it on me."

"Okay well I have two rooms that I really like, they are my favorite. If you don't like either of these then I can get my other ideas out too, but I think you will like these two the best." Alice handed us the first one. "This a train themed room, the would feel like they are in a train station. Little boys always seem to love trains so I thought this would be a fun room to design. I really like this one, but the other one I love! Here I'll let you look at it first."

Alice handed us the second room design, and Bella's eyes lit up. It was a safari theme. All of the details were done down to the bedding. One wall would be a big mural of a water hole, with many types of animals all around, while the other three walls a light green. The ceiling would be done too, blue with big while clouds. Many stuffed animals would be nets in the corners, with cribs on opposite walls with the changing table in the middle. On the opposite wall from that with the closet would be a rocking chair and a small night table. I glanced at Bella again to see tears in her eyes.

"Ali, this is beautiful. I love it, can't imagine the room looking any other way after looking at this." Alice was beaming almost as much as Bella was.

"I knew you guys would love it too. I'll let my crew know it's a go, and have them get started on in it in a month or two. Wow, it's getting late, I need to get Charity home and in bed. I love you both, see you later!"

About twenty minutes later everyone had finally left, and I was alone with my wife. I was really looking forward to some good one-on-one time with her!

"Bella can we please go to bed and finish what we started in the kitchen earlier, before everyone arrived?"

"I would like nothing better I have been in a frustrated mood since Em interrupted us, lets go." With that I picked her up bridal style and rushed to our bedroom. It was going to be a good night.

* * *

**Please review, let me know your thoughts or things you would like to read about!**


	5. Chapter 5: Party Time

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update. I had a really busy summer, and just couldn't find time to write. I hope you will forgive me. I am working on the next few chapters and hope to have them up within the next week or so. **

**Thank you to everyone who has put me on thier favorite story lists, and reviewed. It helps to know that people are reading!**

**Okay, I'm done. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Party Time

EPOV

It had been three months, since Bella and I were able to make love. I was very frustrated. I knew she was as well. We had tried to satisfy our needs the best we could, but we both agreed that the foreplay just didn't have the same effect. It also didn't help that Bella's stomach was huge now. She had been put on bed rest for almost three weeks now. She hated not being able to anything. The only bright side to the situation, or so she thought, was that she wouldn't be able to attend the baby shower. Alice of course wouldn't have that and asked Colin if it was okay for her to be off bed rest for 3 hours to attend her and Rose's baby shower. Bella wasn't really pleased by that, but she didn't want to leave Rose alone with all of Alice's crazy baby shower plans.

The nursery has been done for almost two months now. Turns out Alice had already ordered everything for the nursery before getting Bella's consent, and it was finished very quickly. When Bella and I were aloud to see the final result, we were both speechless. It was the perfect room to raise my two sons in.

The sun was finally coming in through the windows, and I knew that I had to wake Bella before Alice arrived. Today happened to be the baby shower. It was the end of July, and Bella had been dreading this day all summer! I turned over to watch her sleep a while longer.

_God she is so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?_ Her long mahogany hair was spread out across her pillow and covering her face. As I pushed it out of the way a kissed her forehead, which seemed to wake her up, she smiled at me and reached up and kissed me on my lips.

"Morning," was the only thing she said, once she pulled away.

"Morning to you too, how are our boys doing this morning?" I asked as and placed my hands around her large stomach feeling them kick at two different places.

"Oh, their still kicking, I could get them to stop last night. I thought they were fighting, so I scolded them and then they seemed to settle down for a bit. But they are back at it again already this morning." She winced a little and then continued. "Crap, today is the 24th right? It's the shower! I have a great idea Edward!"

"And what's that love?"

"Why don't I stay here today and you can go to the shower in my place. How does that sound?"

"You know I would do anything for you, but Bella, I don't think Alice will allow that to happen. She has been planning this shower for months now. Do you really want to let her down?"

"I know, but I just don't and to open all of the gifts I know that I will be getting today. I mean, come on, we are pretty well set in money, I don't need a hundred people giving us things that we can get ourselves and probably already have thanks to Ali." She spoke the truth. Alice had stocked the nursery, with everything that we could need. She had even bought "Alice approved" outfits to dress them in. We really didn't need anymore things.

"I get what you're saying, but let's let her have her fun. Plus its not just for you, Rose will be receiving all of this stuff too. So don't stress over this, it's not good for you or the boys. Now, Alice called last night to tell me to have you showered and ready by 10 so she can work her magic. So let's get you into the shower, because it's already 9" We climbed out of bed and cleaned up and had Bella ready for Alice. A little after 10, Alice arrived and started to work on Bella.

"Edward, I love you big brother, but now you have to leave. Jazz is down stairs with Rose and Emmett, and once I am done with Bella here, you three men will have to leave. No shoo." I followed her orders. You don't get in the way of Alice during one of her party days. She is an evil pixie, if you were to get her mad when she is hosting a party.

As I made my way down the stairs, I could hear Rose and Emmett going at it again, about baby names. Rose found out last month that she was caring a baby girl, and she and Em have been trying to find a name they both agree on. No luck thus far.

"Rose what is wrong with the name Jezebel? I like that name. We could call her Jez or Belle, what's wrong with that?"

"Emmett, it's too close to Bella and Jazz and when I hear the name I just think of a prostitute and my daughter won't be named something that gives men the wrong impression. What about Frances and we could call her Franny?"

"No I am vetoing that one; she sounds like an old hag. Not happening, how about Daphne?"

"NO WAY IN HELL! I know you had a huge crush on Daphne from the Scooby Doo show, and you will not be naming our daughter about some cartoon character that you had a kinky thing for."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, damn she was hot for a cartoon! Don't you think so Jasper? Hey, Edward, when did you get in here?" He asked finally noticing I was in the room.

"Not too long, where's CJ today?"

"I hired a baby sitter today so you men can have a manly day, plus that means I don't have to worry about you guys taking him to the mall to help you get young women to talk to you." She gave a pointed glance at Emmett.

"Rosie I told you, I was having trouble getting his diaper on, and you were in the dressing room, and the girl just asked if I needed some help."

"Quit while you're behind Emmett. And I'm sorry to say that Daphne didn't do anything for me; that is just your kinky fantasy Em." Jasper chimed in.

"Edward, have you Bella decided on names for the boys yet? I just can't seem to find a name to fit this one."

"Yeah, we finally decided on the names last week, but we aren't going to tell until they are both here. Don't worry too much Rose; I'm sure you will figure out what name you want. Who knows maybe Alice has some game planned to help you decide today." I offered.

"Yeah you're probably right. I'll think of something I'm sure."

A while later Bella came down with Alice, and the girls headed to the shower. Jasper, Emmett and I decided to go check out the movie theater and just see what was playing.

We eventually decided to see the new Harry Potter movie. It was the longest movie playing so we thought it would help pass the time until the shower was over. What can we say; we are lost with out our wives.

BPOV

I had been dreading this day since I found out I was pregnant. The baby shower. Alice, Rose, Esme, my mom and I had just arrived at the party. Alice wanted to be sure everything was done just right. I was given a schedule as to what was all supposed to happen during the three hours of torture.

_12:00 – Guest arrive_

_12:15 – Hand out baby pins and necklace and explain the "no baby" rules_

_12:30 – Motherly advice _

_1:00 – Eat _

_1:30 – Guess mommy's tummy size_

_2:00 –Diaper relay's_

_2:30 – Open Gifts_

_3:00 – Yes Bella, you're done!_

I smiled at the last event. Just three hours is all I needed to survive. Surprisingly it didn't sound all that bad, it almost sounded fun. Not that I would ever tell Ali that, at least until the party was over. Alice also gave me the guest list which only had about 20 people on it. I was surprised that she kept it that small.

"Ali, why is the guest list so small, I would have figured it to be about 5 times as long."

"Well, I had originally thought to have a big blow out, but then when I sat down to think about it, I realized that we don't really talk too many of the people who had been on the first list. So I decided it would be best if I just invited our close friends. I also thought it would make you happier too. Rose also agreed to it so that's what I did. Now, go sit down and relax, you still need to careful today."

"I know Ali, believe, Edward has gone crazy since I have been put on bed rest. Plus when I'm sitting, it seems that the boys don't kick me as much. It's been really bad this morning. Ow! They just seem to be getting worse, and it doesn't help when I'm on my feet."

"How long have they been at it?" My mother chimed in after over hearing my cry of pain.

"Oh not too bad, just every hour or so since I woke up, it's nothing I promise." Neither of them seemed pleased.

"Well, go sit down and if it continues, then I'm going to call Edward and have him take you in."

"Fine, but he knows, they were both at it earlier today, and he didn't seem too concerned about it." I walked, well I guess a better term would be waddled, over to the big arm chair and plopped down. Awhile later the guests started to arrive.

Everyone had finally arrived and we had all been given a piece of string to go around our necks, with 10 safety pins. The rule from here on out of the shower were, at any time someone says the word "baby" or "babies" they lose a pin. Which ever person calls the other one out get to take a pin. The person with the most pins at the end of the shower wins.

I didn't think it was going to be a problem. I don't ever call my boys, babies. I had a feeling that I could easily win this game. We chatted a little while longer, and then it was time for the "moms" to give us some advice. Esme decided to go first.

"I know that people think that mother's love to get up and tend to our loving little ones. And for the most part that is the truth, but there are those few times when you really just want to rest, so do not be afraid to pretend that you are out cold. It worked every time for me! Also, if you smell a dirty diaper claim you need to use the restroom, and that the baby needs to be chan-"

"Esme give me a pin! I caught you!" I knew I was going to like this game! The motherly advice continued for a while longer, while I gained 7 more pins. I was so going to win this game. We were now eating, and I felt that pain in my back again.

"Ow, boys stop fighting. I'm telling you, these two seem to be in a fighting mood today mom."

"Sweetie, are you sure it's just them kicking? They seem to be "acting up" about every hour, you could be in labor. We should get you to the hospital. Alice would understand, in fact I bet she would cancel the rest of the shower." My mother said with a smirk, she seemed to think I would take the bait.

"Mom, its fine. My boys are just active today. Besides my water hasn't broken yet so I'm _not_ in labor. Plus it's like a month before my due date. I'm sure its just kicking."

"If you say so sweetie, but if it gets worse can you please let me take you to the hospital, just to be sure. I don't want anything to happen to you or my grandbabies."

"I promise I'll let you know. I really do think you are over reacting, but can we call Edward instead of going to the hospital. I think he would be able to tell if I was going in-", I was cut off by Rose, Alice and Esme.

"Why do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Are the babies okay?"

"Are you going into labor?"

They all asked at the same time. "I'm fine guys, the boys just seem to be really active today that is all, and I have a slight pain in my back, no big deal really." I really didn't need everyone on me about it, I knew I was fine and not going into labor. Besides it wasn't time, I still had about a month left.

"Bella it isn't uncommon to be early with twins to have them a month early. We really should get you to the hospital. Even if you're positive that you are fine, it wouldn't hurt to just go and see your doctor, it would put all of us at ease." Esme suggested worriedly. Rose, Alice and my mom, all nodded their head in agreement. It was four against one, I didn't think I could win especially when I was the only one who hadn't gone through child birth yet. Even though I won't admit it out loud, I was a little worried about my back pain, it seemed to get worse and last longer throughout the day.

"Bella, please I know it's a month early but when I went into labor with Carter it started out as back pain, and I thought it was just him kicking. Can we take you to the hospital just to put us all at ease?"

"Fine I'll go, but I don't want everyone to make a big deal out of it. They don't all need to know what going on. Alice can you please just tell them that I'm not feeling very well?"

"Sure thing Bella, why don't you three help get her into Rose and Emmett's expedition, and I'll have Angela wrap everything up and the five of us will head to the hospital. Meet you out front in about 10 minutes."

* * *

Twenty minutes later we arrived at the hospital, and I was seated in the lobby waiting to see Colin. I had asked them on the car ride over to not call Edward, I didn't want him to worry especially if it turned out to be nothing. I was starting to feel the pain in my back again when I felt something cool run down my leg, and then the pain hit full force and I cried out.

"I need a doctor my water just broke." My mom and Esme came running to my sides, while Rose and Alice were yelling at the nurse to get me to a room. The nurse on duty brought me out a wheel chair and the five of us made our way to a private room.

The nurses got the fetal monitor hooked up and my ivy. I had to be changed into a gown with Alice and my mom's help. The contractions were really strong and I had an urge to push. "I NEED TO PUSH NOW!!!" I yelled at whoever was listening to me.

"Mrs. Cullen not yet we need to check how far you are. You can' t push until I say so." One of the nurses informed me.

"BUT I NEED TO NOW!"

"Bella sweetie don't you want to wait until Edward gets here? He would want to be here for this honey. Alice is calling them now." My mom was telling me as the nurse was looking to see how far along I was.

"Mrs. Cullen you are at ten centimeters, let me go get Dr. Ryan, and then we will have you push when we get back. We just need you to wait a few minutes."

"Okay, but tell him to hurry, I need to push." Alice came back into the room with an unhappy look on her face. "Is Edward on his way here?"

"Bella I'm sorry but they must have gone to a movie, because I have tried him, Jazz, and Em, nobody picked up. I'll keep trying until I reach them though." Just the Colin came in.

"Hello Bella, how are you doing I hear you are eager to push, where's Edward at? I figured he would have paged me as soon as he got you in the car."

"Well Colin the funny thing is I was at my baby shower today, having pain in my back. The women wanted to bring me here to see if everything was okay, and a little after we got here my water broke, and we can't get a hold of Edward." I could feel another contraction coming. "I know that he wants to be here for the birth of his sons, but I THINK I NEED TO PUSH NOW!!!!"

"Alright I need some of you to leave the room. Michelle I need you to go and page Dr. Cullen and let him know that his wife is having his babies. Bella, who would you like to have stay with you for the first baby?"

This could not be happening. I was going to give birth to my first child and my husband wasn't going to be here for it. I know that I had been saying that I needed to push but now that my brain had caught up to what was really going on I had second thoughts. "Colin I want Edward here with me and my mom, so I know that I need to push, but I think I can hold off until Edward gets here, if that's okay with you." Colin looked slightly worried by my statement and began to speak, but my mom beat him to it.

"Bella, I know you want Edward to be here with you, but we need to listen to the doctors. They know what is best for you and the babies."

"Your mother is right Bella, you need to listen to me, if we wait to long it can harm the babies. On your next contraction I need you to try and push for me okay. We need to let this little boy come into the world, he is telling you he is ready."

I nodded as tears came falling out of my eyes. I knew they were both right, but I wanted Edward to be here for the birth of our first child, even though it was twins, I needed him here with me.

"Okay Bella, my name is Jackie in a few moments I'm going to starting counting to ten, and I need you to push until I reach ten okay." I nodded my head in understanding. I could feel the contraction starting again. "Get ready to push Bella." I sucked in a deep breath and began to push, while only willing that Edward get here soon.

EPOV

The three of us were sitting watching the movie when my work pager went off, signally a 911. _Crap, what the hell do they need me for? _I signaled to Emmett and Jasper that I would be back. I took my cell phone out and saw that I had 20 missed calls from Alice. _Great what did she want._ I noticed that she left a few voice mails but they would have to wait until after I called the hospital.

I dialed the all too familiar number to the hospital when Megan picked up. "Hello this is Megan what can I help you with?"

"Hey Megan it's me Edward, I just got a 911 page from the hospital and was wondering what that was about."

"Oh Edward where have you been, your poor sister has been running around like a mad woman call you and the others, Bella is in labor and is about to deliver any minute now. You need to get here like 5 minutes ago." My heart felt like it stopped, Bella was in labor and about to give birth to my first and second child and here I was at a movie. She was a month early but with twins I have heard that is common, I went straight to panic father mode.

"Megan she can't be in labor she isn't due for another month. Fuck, I'm not there, tell her to hold on and I will be there in 5 minutes. Also tell her I love her and that I'm sorry if I miss the first birth. See you in five." I hung up before I could hear her respond and sprinted back into the movie to get Em and Jazz.

As I entered the movie theater I couldn't remember where we were sitting so I yelled out, "EMMETT, JASPER, BELLA IS IN LABOR AND ABOUT TO GIVE BIRHT WITHOUT ME, GET YOUR ASSES TO THE CAR OR FIND YOUR OWN WAY TO THE HOSPITAL, I'M NOT GOING TO MISS THE BIRTH OF MY FIRST CHILD." I had a lot of people shhing me but I really didn't care within ten seconds both men were out of their chairs and following me to the car.

I put the keys in and slammed down on the gas pedal. I pulled my phone out to call Alice for an update. She picked up on the first ring.

"Your sorry ass better be on your way to the hospital. What the HELL were you three doing that you didn't bother to check your phones. I can't believe you Edward, you should know to keep that thing on vib-" I decided to cut her off.

"We were in a movie Ali, I'm sorry. We are on our way to the hospital as we speak, how is she doing?" We were coming to a red light but no one was around so I didn't bother to even slow down. "Edward be careful, you don't need to get pulled over, that isn't going to help you any." Jazz was trying to reason with me, lucky Emmett was on my side.

"Jasper come on, if he doesn't get there before the first one he isn't going to forgive himself, neither will Bella. I know that if I wasn't there for the birth of CJ Rose would have my dick in a display jar sitting on our fireplace." I chose to not listen to them and listen to what Alice was saying.

"She is just about to start pushing, Rose, mom and I just left the room Renee stayed in with her for now. I hope you can get here soon enough."

"I'm a block away I'll be there soon, which room is she in?" I figured get that now so I can jump out and run like hell to make it on time.

"She's in room 326, and you better be walking through the doors within the next 60 seconds."

"Don't worry I will be! Bye." I hung up and was pulling around to the front of the hospital. "You guys are going to have to park this for me. I'm throwing it in park and then running like a hell to her room, see when it's all over and done with." I said as I threw it in park. I heard both mumble in agreement and dashed through the hospital door and ran up three flights of stairs, down the hall and saw Alice, Rose, my mom and dad and Charlie is the waiting room. Alice pointed to her room and I ran in yelling, "I'm here, I'm here." My eyes landed on Bella's eye's that had tears in them. She gave me a smile and motioned for me to come over.

"I don't care where you were or why you didn't pick up, I'm just glad you made it. Now kiss me before I have to start pushing again." I didn't waste anytime before pressing my lips to hers.

"Okay Bella get ready to push again." Jackie said, as I took hold of Bella's hand and placed a kiss on her forehead. She pushed while Jackie counted to ten, and squeezed my hand so hard that I thought she might break it.

"Okay Bella I can see the head of boy number one, I need you to give me the biggest push you have in you to get him out, can you do that for me?" Colin asked, and Bella gave a weak nod, sucked in a huge breath and pushed with all of her might. She yelled out in pain and I was feeling horrible, knowing I was the cause of this pain. Then I heard another cry enter the room, the cry of my son!

"Great job Bella, we have boy number one, Edward do you want to cut the cord?" I nodded yes and took the scissors and cut the cord. Jackie then took him and cleaned him up before returning him to Bella to hold. I leaned in and kissed her, "Bella, love I am so proud of you. You did amazing."

I looked over at Renee and she had tears in her eyes, as Jackie placed my son in Bella's arms. "Bella, Edward, he is so beautiful, what are you naming this one?" I looked to Bella for permission, she nodded her head and handed him over to me. I positioned him so Renee could see him before I spoke. "Renee I would like you to meet your first grandson, Nathaniel Masen Cullen."

"Well, I'll let you have a family moment, it will be a few more hours before the next one, I'm sorry to say Bella; you are only dilated to 4 centimeters now so you'll have a while to rest. Would you like an epidural for the next one?" Colin asked.

"Hell yes I would I know what it feels like and I want to be drugged for the next one thank you!" We all laughed at that comment. When I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was Jackie.

"Edward I'm sorry but we need to take Nathaniel to get some shots done, I will bring him right back as soon as possible I promise."

"I understand Jackie, can you tell me the time of birth?"

"I'll do more than that, Nathaniel Masen Cullen was born at 5:53 pm on July 24, 2009, weighing 7lbs 4oz and coming in at 18 inches long. Very good size for a twin, can you imagine how big he would have been if she went full term?"

"I don't think I want to know, I just hope that this little guy who is in here still isn't as big!" Bella stated.

* * *

A few hours later, Bella gave birth to William Anthony Cullen. Surprisingly he was a little more stubborn like his mother, he was born at 12:03 am on July 25, 2009, weighing 7lbs and 17 ½ inches long. It's a little weird having twins with seperate birthdays but Bella was okay with it. She had told me that way they could each have their own day and not have to share. I guess she was right. I just hope that when they get to the age of fighting that Nate doesn't rub it in Wil's face that he is older. _Wait who am I kidding, that will never happen. _They are boys and they are bound to fight! Bella did so well, but she was exausted and was sleeping when Jackie brought in our boys.

"I'll let her sleep now, but when she wakes up come and get me so I can show her how to breast feed. If she isn't up in an hour you'll have to wake her so they can be fed!"

"Will do, thank you Jackie." She left the room and I picked both of them up and sat in the rocking chair, just looking at my two sons. It was hard to believe that Bella and I had created something so beautiful out of love.

I sadly noticed that both seemed to have inherited my mess of bronze hair and green eyes, which will please Bella. I just felt bad that they were going to have unruly hair like I did. I had been hoping they would have Bella's hair and deep brown eyes, but that just gave me an excuse to try again until I had one who looked just like my beautiful wife. And I wouldn't quit until I had my way! Although I'm sure Bella would want to wait a bit before having another one. It was going to take a while getting used to having two newborns around for a while, but I was ready to be the best dad they could ever have!

* * *

**So they boys are finally here! Leave a review if you have time!**


End file.
